Harry Potter the King of Hogwarts
by The Silver Angel
Summary: No Harry & Hermione pairing. A strange beautiful girl with pink hair appears at Hogwarts and the King of Hogwarts will soon make his entrance. The entire society will change forever. The fate of the world is about to be decided.
1. Chapter 1 Princess

The king of Hogwarts is my second Fanfiction and I hope you will enjoy it. The plot I planned is very interesting and I hope I will be able to fully put it in words.

Feel free to PM me, leave a review and subscribe to my author alert.

The story takes place after Harry defeats Voldemort. Him, his friends and everyone else from the year that Voldemort was in control are redoing the school year in order to actually learn something… or.. maybe to do something else.

This story involves a new girl and other new people, Mistery, Romances, Dramatism and a lot more genres.

Thanks for reading and keep fighting for the greater good.

_Coincidence happens only by design._

Perhaps this year will be a calm and normal one, Harry thought lying in his bed in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron is here, and he gave a fast look to his friend bed just a few meters away of his, Hermione, Ginny and all our friends that managed to survive during the last few dark months. Hopefully we will have a fun and a not very adventurous year, Merlin please make it like that. If anything else would happen to the people he cared about, he might not be able to handle that anymore.

I'm kinda hungry, I guess I'll go have breakfast even if it's a bit too early, I could go directly to the kitchen and ask the house elves for a fast small meal instead of just staying in my bed and waiting for Ron to wake up.

The morning sunrise's light, which made the windows of the tower sparkle brilliantly, is casting a glittering light across the floor, reflecting the red color of the beds. Harry searched in his trunk and decided on some casual clothes along side his Hogwarts black cloak.

It's so silent here in the morning, no one in the corridors or in class-rooms, and it's so beautiful, the light of the sun casted through the beautiful stained glass of the windows, the unique castle that is Hogwarts.

Harry took a small pause in his way to the kitchen to look at the Black Lake and at Hagrid's hut from one of the castle windows. He will have to pay a visit to the big guy at some point soon enough.

The house elves were working hard to finish preparing the breakfast for the entire student body and staff but they were more than happy to bring Harry something to eat considering that he didn't want too much anyway. He got some cookies and milk, he figured he won't need anything else, he was used to not eating anything in the morning.

I'd better go back to the Common Room and maybe study a bit before the classes start today even if I guess the teachers won't take us too hard since the first day of school.

While walking back towards the Common Room something like a pink ray of light combined with the yellow one of the sun caught his attention somewhere far in the corridor he was going through.

Hmm I wonder what was that, I think I saw a person or something.

He started walking faster and went into the corridor on his left where he had seen the strange light disappear. And there, a few meters away, was her, a girl that he had never seen before, a girl that couldn't possibly exist, was she an angel? Around the same height as him, slim and with long, a bit lower than her shoulders, pink hair, dressed in a one piece red skirt that reached her ankles... she seemed perfect from all the points of view Harry could think off.

Who is this girl, I've never seen her before, and what is she doing at this hour here, alone in this corridor leaning on the wall with her arms crossed on her chest and not even dressed in the Hogwarts robes?

She had her eyes closed like she hadn't even noticed that someone else was watching her, starring at her.

"Hey, are you ok?" Harry asked slightly getting closer to her without realizing. She opened her eyes and turned her head towards him. The mysterious girl had amazing black eyes,.

She is perfect, Harry thought.

"I'm alright, who are you?", she slightly turned her head clockwise looking awkwardly at him like he was a curiosity. She had a calm, innocent and kind voice.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter… I'm in seventh year, you have not heard of me?"

"Should I've?" she said turning her body around to face him, both of them leaning on the same wall, enlighten by the sun passing through the window on the opposite wall.

"Never mind for now, are you new here?"

"Yes, I am"

Short answers, looking directly into his eyes, feeling already so close to him. From her point of view Harry is just the same as he thinks about her. A cute, caring boy that seemed to be very similar to her but unknown, someone that she had to know, someone that was kind to her which rarely happened in the past.

Silence filled the air for a couple of seconds before she turned again to face the opposite wall.

"Are you seventh year also?", Harry asked her, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I am… Would you walk with me for a bit? I don't want to get lost and I want to see more of this beautiful castle"

"Follow me"

They walked through the corridors, the ones that Harry knew no one is usually passing, where no classes are being held.

We're not talking, but for some reason it doesn't feel awkward as it should. It's like the fact that we're not talking but walking in the presence of each other bonds us, helps us learn more about each other, it's like magic.

Like I already know everything about her, she also had lost her parents when she was a baby, she had moved from school to school not managing to integrate socially in any of them, people mistreating her, boys making her rough days, she even had to duel with other boys and girls from her own school and she didn't have to say a word for me to know all this.

She had not heard of him or of what happened in Britain in the last few years but she simply knew that Harry was exactly like her, that he will understand her without her even having to explain her personality, that he will protect her.

They've stopped in one of the towers of Hogwarts, one very similar to the astronomy tower but without the weird measuring instruments or creepy memories of the past, watching the sunrise lighting the grounds.

"Don't get too close to me, ok, Harry?"

"Huh?" he answered, wondering why she had said that and looked at her worryingly.

"I bring bad luck to everyone around me, there's something... wrong with me"

"Believe me, I had so much bad luck in my life that you couldn't possibly do any worse, your bad luck might be a Felix Felicis for me really"

She smiled a bit, turned around and left him there.

"Hey…", Harry screamed after her. "You haven't told me your name"

She didn't stop, didn't turn around, didn't speak, she just kept on walking, air flowing magically through the material of her red dress.

"What an odd girl, but I feel like we've known each other forever" he said to himself starring again at the sunrise.

"I wonder what did she meant by 'there is something wrong with me' and why can't I stop thinking about her. I've never met someone like her before. Was she even real?"

I wonder… is he like all the other boys I've met? I have a good feeling about him, he seems to understand me, to already know me and I feel the same about him, this has never happened before.

Looks like this will be an interesting year, they both concluded.

In the meantime a private conference took place somewhere in an underground secret facility, in the muggle world. Representants of the most important countries in the world have gathered in secret to discuss the start of the next world war.

Wizards have been discovered. Voldemort and other wizards from around the world have dragged to much attention to the hidden society of wizards and now the world leaders have decided that humans are in danger and they have to take action, their each individual powers being to big to be ignored anymore. They had to terminate them before they kill all normal people, because at some point surely another so called Dark Lord will rise or their pure bloods would go against the muggle world as they've planned for ages. They had to be stopped, and fast. Wizards have infiltrated in all Ministries around the world using excuses like they're doing it to protect humans but in the same time they've put themselves in such important positions to control the muggle world, the decisions, the world.

"They must be stopped"

"We have to take action"

"There's no doubt about it"

"Kill them all"

Is what the leaders of the world are screaming. The room is dark, the faces of the leaders cannot be seen, not even the walls of the room can be seen. They're ordered in a circle around a couple of monitors displaying images from presumed magical incidents and attacks.

"But can't they be used for good?"

"They've used us in the past to do their dirty work, they've let their criminals kill millions of us without telling us about what was happening until nothing could've been done, they've neglected their problems instead of solving them or asking for our help, and we paid the price they've done much more harm than good"

"Let's finish them for good"

"We have to decide the best course of action"

"We have what it takes to bring them down, we just have do it right"

"We have a list of plans, we will go over them and vote"

"The first plan for the extermination of the wizarding community is displayed on the monitors, please cast your vote as soon are your ready"


	2. Chapter 2 World War

The first day of school came and passed rather quickly without any problems that the usual like sleeping into History of Magic. Everyone's happy to finally have a normal day of school without a change of being tortured or having their lives put in danger. Things are starting to get back to normal, well as norma as they can be in Hogwarts.

Hermione and Ron say that they're keeping their relationship rock solid but by the looks of it Hermione is spending much more time learning, perhaps in order to maintain her status of the brightest, than spending it with Ron. But I guess that's fine with me, as, this way, I get to spend more time with him and he's not sad at all over the fact that she's not giving him her full attention. Ron seems to have gathered more common sense after the end of the war, he stopped being so childish and troublesome and he's a lot better at strategy games, especially chess. He's someone I can talk with and trust more than before.

I haven't seen much of the new girl, actually haven't seen her at all since yesterday. I would have started to think again that she was just my imagination playing a practical joke on me if it wasn't for the other students discussing about her, saying that she's weird and that she just ignores everyone. I guess she just didn't came to any classes and from what I heard she's not in any house either as she didn't want to be sorted. Isn't that against the rules or something?

As I am a Prefect now I should take full advantage of my status so I'll have a walk in the castle even if it's already midnight, after all I'm doing it for the wellbeing of the students, right? The castle looks amazing at night and, this night, it's a full moon. The observation tower sounds like a good place to spend a part of this magical night watching the surroundings.

To Harry's pleasant surprise when he got at the top of the tower he found none other than the mystery girl. This time dressed in a pure, white and elegant nightgown with lace at it's borders. She looked amazing in the light of the full moon, her pink hair reflecting moons rays, in contrast with her white gown. She really looked like an angel once again.

"She's standing on the ground, watching the stars? Exactly like I wanted to do myself. Is that coincidence or something else? And she's amazingly beautiful, I've never seen a girl like her, I wonder if the others hate her just because of her beauty" Harry thought.

She didn't talk and didn't turn to look at him. She just stood there, lying on the ground, starring at the stars. She sits on black blanket that looks like it's made of silk.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I told you not to get too close to me"

"I couldn't stop even if I wanted to" he said taking place besides her with his hands under his head, lying, their bodies almost touching. He had expected the solid floor of the tower to be more uncomfortable, but that strange blanket really did a good job.

"I guess you'd like to know why I haven't been to classes… It's because I already know all the lessons, I like reading them from the books and I'd rather stay in this tower and watch the view instead of a teacher. Also I don't like having to many friends. I didn't want to take part in the houses rivalry either"

"I understand... so do I bother you then?"

"You know that's not what I meant, Harry, sorry if it sounded like that"

"Don't worry about it. So you don't like too much attention, do you?"

"Neither do you, isn't that right, Harry? Do you think I'm weird?"

"I think your perfect"

Harry looked at her. Such soft features without the common flaws girls of her age usually have and no makeup on her face. She blushed slightly at his compliment and looked at him, black meet green for the first time. She really looked stunning. The girl moved closer to him and rested her head and hand on his chest. She was so warm, so comfortable.

"Why did you come this night, at this hour, in the tower, Harry?"

"It just felt like the place to be"

"Coincidence?"

"I don't believe in coincidence"

"Mind if you stay a little bit longer?"

"I want you to know that I will always be there for you and you don't have to be afraid of anything anymore"

"Thank you, Harry"

They stayed like that until they both fell asleep, under the light of the full moon.

Back in the dark underground facility, the conference room is again full of people. Silence filled the room as the current plan in discussion is under vote.

"Plan 13 voted and approved by majority. Plan 13 agrees on the total destruction of the Ministries of Magic around the world, the magical meeting places, facilities, hostpitals and everyone and everything within them. All the remaining wizards will be arrested or killed on sight according to how much resistance they put up. Special bullets and rockets have been prepared that can get through most of the powerful protections, be them wards or spells . Special detention areas are ready to contain the prisoners. Planes and S.W.A.T. teams are standing by and waiting orders. We shall give them the attack order now that the plan has been approved, it will begin shortly"

"Finish them for good"

"Begin"

And so the order to begin a new world is given, without the wizarding community knowing anything about it. Missiles launched simultaneously all over the world targeting the most important strategic magical places in the wizarding society. Most of the targets are successfully destroyed, from Ministries above or underground to Diagon Alley and marketplaces from different states, from Gringotts to less protected magical schools. All wizards within died instantly without knowing what hit them. The rockets passed through 98% of the wards that were targeted. Wizards are left with no one to protect them, with no one to keep order, the hunt begins. Everyone for himself.

One of the only magical places on Earth that remained untouched is Hogwarts School of Magic and Witchcraft.

"Targets have been completely destroyed. Deploying S.W.A.T. teams. Everything is going according to plan sir. We have met resistance and we are registering casualties from both sides but more of the enemies are going down than our people"

"God help us all"

In a corner of the dark conference room, where no one could see him, sat Lucius Malfoy. He raised his head and opened his eyes slightly, apparently just waking up from a state of meditation.

A weird black tattoo with the purpose to seal his magic is painted across the left side of his face, he slowly touched the tattoo with his left hand.

"I wonder if I did the right thing"

"We still have a last hope, Lucius", said his assistant. A man that leaned against the wall not too far from him,, wearing the same strange tattoo on his face.

"Hogwarts. Our last chance is in the hand of Harry Potter and his lot. Merlin help us."

In the meantime back in the observation tower Harry and the new girl were still sleeping in each other arms, without a care in the world. The sun barely started rising when an alarm went off all over the castle and explosions started to be heard far away at the border of the wards.

"All students are called into the Great Hall – This is an emergency situation – All students and staff are to come into the Great Hall – This is an emergency" McGonagall voice could be heard saying everywhere in the castle.

"What the heck is happening now", Harry said looking at the girl that just woke up and seemed rather scared.

"Come on, let's go to the Great Hall"

"But... I'm not dressed". Blushing she looked at her nightgown.

Harry waved his hand from her head to her heels and suddenly she wasn't dressed in her nightgown anymore but in the Hogwarts robes made to fit her perfectly.

"A little trick I learned, now let's go and find out what happened"

They ran till the Great Hall, holding hands, trying not to stumble in anything. They pushed open the doors of the Great Hall. All staff members were at the staff table and McGonagall looked like she was about to make an announcement. The explosions have stopped for now but the alarm is still there, it's like before the Hogwarts Battle. The statues were already making their way to the border of the castle to stop anyone that might get past the wards. Students started filling the Hall quickly. Everyone's a bit scared and worried the least.

The house tables are gone, everyone is standing on their feet. The only source of light are the rays of the morning sun passing through the stained glass windows of the room. This would be an amazing scene if it wasn't for the emergency call that gathered them there in the first place.

"What's happening?" the girl now tightly holding his arm asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out"

She looks scared but confident in the same time. I have to protect her no matter what. She's the most innocent of them all. "Stay close to me"

Harry spotted Hermione and Ron a few meters away so he walked to them with the girl still holding his arm.

"Do you know what's this all about?"

Hermione looked a bit taken back at the girl holding Harry's arm and raising an eyebrow she answered.

"No, but I think the school is under attack, did you hear those explosions?"

"Yeah, I did. What's Ron doing at the staff table?"

"He's trying to find some info from the teachers but I think McGonagall is going to tell us what's happening soon anyway."

"Silence please" spoke McGonagall with her voice magically amplified.

Ron joined us and took Hermione's hand at that point.

The entire hall went silent, every eye starring at the headmistress. It's a wonder she didn't melted on the spot. She took a deep breath before speaking, this can't be good.

"Please stay calm. From what information we have managed to gather it looks like Muggles have decided to turn against the entire wizarding community. They have destroyed all the Ministries of Magic headquarters and other magical places like Gringotts facilities, Magic Hospitals… from around the world. The explosions you heard earlier was their attempt to penetrate the school wards but they're not able to do so because of our ancient wards and they don't seem to know the exact location of the school either. Everyone within Hogwarts wards will be completely protected, no one will be able to enter the grounds. Because of the severe damage the wizarding community has suffered me and all the staff will go try to help and save as many of us as we can. I also have to duty to announce that the pureblood houses have been main targets for muggles also. Please head back to your Common Rooms and stay calm, order must be maintained. Meals will be served at their usual time but no classes will take place"

"They'll leave us alone? They can't do that", said Hermione scared.

"We should be fine as long as we stay in Hogwarts ward perimeter. The castle should be secure enough" Harry reassured.

"Yes, I put a lot of time into reading more about the castle lately, I even know how to power up the wards, but still what if something bad happens…"

Most of the other students seem to think like Hermione, but they all listened to the staff request and were already heading back to their specific Common Rooms.

"And I'd like to have an emergency private meeting with all Prefects in the back trophy room of the Hall if you would please follow me" the headmistress added and walked towards the door.

"Hey, I'll see you later, I have a duty to attend to right now"

"Ok, see you… later" said the girl releasing his hand and walking again towards the observation tower, her pink hair flowing magically behind her, laughing in the face of gravity.

I wonder where does she sleep. If she's not sorted in any house then she can't enter any of their Common Rooms or bedrooms.

Harry watched her walk till she took a left on a corridor and he could see her no more. He walked slowly to the door at the back of the hall. The last time he entered there was when he got selected for the Triwizard Tournament, a couple of years ago. He hopped that he won't ever see that room again. On his way he met with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects. From what they say students are scared and some of them want to go home, especially the Slytherins, which is normal if you think about it but too dangerious so they had complied… at least for now, but it could turn ugly at any time.

Harry and Hermione are the Gryffindor prefects, Zacharias Smith and Ernie Macmillan are the Hufflepuff ones, Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw and Draco Malfoy with Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin.

They all went down stairs to the trophy room. The Triwizard Cup that Harry won was visible on one of the shelves and all the other trophies that were here last time.

McGonagall was waiting for them in front of the fireplace, orange flames sparkling playfully behind her. She looked kinda creepy.

The prefects gathered in a half circle around the teacher and waited for her to speak. first

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes, professor"

"I'm not sure for how long we will be gone or how many of us will be back" she said moving back and forth inside the half circle they have formed.

They all gave worried looks to each other and to the teacher. Hermione put her hands to her mouth scared of what the teacher had said. Malfoy is the only one not moving a finger.

"So I want all of you to form a committee and vote for one of you as president right now. The committee will do its best to rule and organize the school while we are away. You will take decisions together and vote for each one of them. So now please decide who will be your president if you would"

They voted and decided on Hermione as she was pretty independent, courageous as she was a Gryffindor after all and she was good with organizing people, she created the Dumbledore Army didn't she? The Slytherins weren't too happy with the choice but agreed in the end.

"The president will have access to the headmaster office and the right to change its password, I trust you won't abuse this right Miss Granger"

"I would never do that, you know that teacher… uhm" said Hermione a little nervous.

"I know, Hermione. Now, all of you, please go to your Common Rooms and make sure they haven't started a Civil War. I hope to see all of you safe and sound soon. Take care. Good bye"

And with that McGonagall left them there and went up the stairs to meet with the other staff and leave the castle.

"Well, let's do what the professor said for now, we will meet again here this afternoon to discuss the situation"

"Do we get to eat at the teachers table then?" Malfoy asked with an evil grin on his face.

"I'm not sure that would be fair for the other students, Malfoy"

"I don't really care Granger"

"Will discuss this later, for now everyone eats at the house tables"

"Fine" and with that he and Pansy left the room.

"Bastard" said Zacharis after he was sure they won't hear him.

After that they also cleared the room.

"Hmm… the tables are back and the hall is empty now. Everyone is in the common rooms talking most likely". Harry sighed "They'll be ready to question me till death as soon as I'll step in the room, won't they? Well, I'll just have to handle it" and with that he walked to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Draco and Pansy, after leaving the Trophy Room, walked to their underground Common Room, somewhere in the dungeons of Hogwarts, bellow the Black Lake. Now walking through a rather dark and cold corridor lighted only be the torches on the wall they talked about the recent events.

"So… the mudblood is president now, who would have guessed" Pansy commented.

"Everyone's gonna be on her head so it's better her than us"

"I suppose you're right"

"I'm always right"

"Idiot" Pansy whispered lowly.


	3. Chapter 3 Trustworthy

Author note: Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Written it in quite a hurry.

As Harry had expected all students thoroughly questioned the prefects about what McGonagall wanted from them. Everyone now knew that a committee had been formed and a president of the school had been selected. Most seem to accept the situation quite well but in the long race no one knows.

Many hours passed while Harry and the others had to explain to different people how decisions will be taken from now on by the committee… Hermione decided to make a poster and stick it on the Great Hall's door and in the Common Rooms so everyone will know how things will work.

It's already afternoon so all prefects are gathered in the trophy room for their meeting as decided. Everyone looks a bit tired, their friends have been quite unforgiving when it came to finding out the latest news.

"Does anyone have any news from the exterior?" Hermione asked the group but none of them heard anything, no letters, no nothing.

"None of the teachers are back, are they? What are we going to do?" Cho said almost panicking.

"Calm down. We must be an example for the rest of the school. If the teachers aren't back tomorrow morning I want us to find out what food supplies the elves have and how much time they'll be able to sustain us. Also I'll try the floo network with the fireplace from the headmaster office. Perhaps I will be able to find some news that way. Do you all agree with what I've said?" was what Hermione asked the committee.

They all agreed to the plan. They had to find out how much time their food will last if no one else came back.

"And how about letting people play some quidditch or some other activities because they might soon become bored and depressed" Cho pointed.

"Should be ok as long as none of them go out of the wards. And I'd like to submit to vote to put a group of students in the highest tower of Hogwarts to observe the grounds and report intruders or if students try going past the wards"

They've all agreed with this idea and decided they will select people from all houses. Some will watch out at day and others at night time with special detection spells.

"Harry, I'd like to have a word with you. The rest of you are free to go, thank you" Hermione said. The other left only him and Hermione remained in the dark room.

"Harry, I found something that I think you should know about. I haven't told anyone else and I don't plan to but it might be of use"

"What is it, Hermione?"

"Well, last night, I searched a bit the headmaster office"

"You did what?"

"Shh just hear me out"

"Alright"

"I searched the office and found a couple of interesting papers. It seems that after the war powerful magic core restraining spells have been placed on all students at Hogwarts. This means that everyone is able to use not more than 10% of their current magical power. McGonagall should have told us of this before leaving like that"

"They actually did that didn't they?"

"Yeah. And I also found a way to control this restrain, allowing certain people to use more of their power up to 100%"

"We'll keep it as a last resort then. If we need to fight or things like that we will remove the restrain on people"

"I agree. It's safer for everyone to have their powers limited anyway. I'll show you the papers later, come by the headmaster office and I'll fully explain them to you. I'd like you to take care of the security of this place"

"I see. Mind if I bring a friend?"

"Only if you trust him, this must remain secret for now"

"Understood. Let's go eat with everyone else now, ok?"

"Alright, Harry, thanks. And by the way, take this coin, and keep it safe and at you all the time"

"Isn't this… "

"Yes, it's the same as we used with Dumbledore's army. Basically the same system, it will burn when I want to talk with you but instead of a date it will display the message on itself"

"I see, thanks"

They left the room. The Grand Hall had it's tables back since the departure of the staff. Students sitting at the tables are waiting for the dinner to be served. Everyone is talking and giving shy look to Harry and Hermione that had just exited the back room of the hall. They want to know what's happening and what will be done next, perhaps they should soon give a speech.

Luckily the elves decided it's about time to serve the meal so the tables magically filled with food. While still in front of the door besides the staff table Hermione said

"We should really check the kitchen as soon as possible. If our resources are limited we can't have them wasted on meals like this one where not even everything is eaten, so much food will be wasted tonigh"

"Yes, I'll go talk to the elves in the morning, I don't think any of the teachers will come back today"

They took their place at the Gryffindor table, all eyes watching them. It's already night outside, the stars and moon are covered by dark clouds, it's utter darkness outside the castle.

I wonder what's happening out there, what battles that we don't know anything about, how many of us have died, how many of them have survived. Why do people fight and pretend like it is right? This isn't a way to live. These are the thought of Harry Potter.

I have to find that girl again. I like spending time with her above anything else.

"Hey, Harry. Are you alright?", Harry didn't even wanted to know what an astonished face and big eyes he must have had when he turned to face no one else than the one he was just thinking about.

"Yeah... uhm… want to eat something?"

She blushed and nodded. She took a place beside him and had dinner with everyone for the first time.

"Is it me or every boy in the hall is starring at me?"

"No, it's not you" Harry answered smiling "I can't stop starring at you either", she blushed at the compliment, "Let's go for a walk", Harry suggested.

They got up and exited the hall. The talked while walking through one of the most beautiful corridors of Hogwarts, a half circle made of stone, decorated with gargoyles and huge stained glass windows on the right and a view to the inferior level of the castle on the left.

"I don't think they had time to put a limit on my core, and I would have surely sensed it" she said.

"Well, we didn't feel a thing when they did it to us but that is possible, we will check when we meet Hermione"

"You know, not everyone agrees with her being the leader… most people want themselves or at least people from their houses as a leader"

"We have people from each house in the committee tho"

"You know how people are, Harry. They care only for themselves"

"We should think about the good of all of us not of each individual… because none of us are as strong as all of us"

"Speaking of core limitation. During my research, in other schools libraries and while reading in my free time, I found spells that could even double or triple one's magical power, by drawing power from the Elements around us and from the soul itself to say so. No harm is done to the individual or those around him"

"That might come to prove useful soon"

"That's what I thought"

"You've learned a lot on yourself, haven't you? Much more than they would ever teach us at school"

"I know advanced protection and battle spells. Rituals and wards and special spells like the one I've described to you right now"

"Do you think you could teach me some of them?"

"I know a spell that can transfer memory. I could show you everything I know in a blink of an eye"

"You really are something"

"Nothing, compared to you Harry. You saved the world"

"Who told you?"

"Considering that I didn't know anything about the events from UK, boys were quite happy to tell me everything about what happened in the last few years. Seems you're a hero around here"

He didn't' say anything.

"Harry"

"Mhh?"

"I want you to know that I will also be there for you, no matter what"

And then, green met black again. They stepped closer and closer to each other. Harry's hand raised and touched the back of her head, moving her hair off her face in it's move, pulling her closer. Their bodies touched, the fingers of his left hand and her right one tangled into each other. Both slowly closed their eyes and licked their lips, approached their heads, touched lips and kissed. They lingered in that position, their lips touching slightly for what seemed to be forever. They broke apart a few moments later, still holding hands, looking into each other's eyes and blushing.

"Harry..."

"Let's head to the headmaster office. We have to find out more about Hogwarts and the magical core restraints. You don't mind coming with me do you?"

"No, I want to hear it also. Thanks for trusting me"

"Is this the entrance?" she asked. They're in front of the big gargoyle that guards one of the most important chambers of the castle.

"Password?" asked the Gargoyle moving slightly making a sound like a small earthquake.

"Apugno". The Gargoyle bowed his head and revealed the staircase to the head's office.

"Isn't that a spell that summons…"

"Small birds for defense and attack, yes it is. Hermione used it in the past in… a certain situation"

"I see…". Harry knocked on the door and Hermione told them to enter. This is a bit strange, Hermione taking the place of the Headmaster, telling them they can enter, really awkward. He pushed down the golden handle and opened the door.

"Hello, Hermione"

"Hi, Harry, you two ok?"

"Yeah" the girl beside Harry answered, walked to one of the empty tables and sat on it.

"So, show us what you found Herm", Harry pleaded.

"Let me fetch the papers" she moved to the back of the desk and took a seat while searching through the documents on the desk.

"You look like McGonegall doing that", Harry said.

"Found it. Here you are". She put the paper on a table beside the girl. "I've also found a device that measures the power of one's magic core showing a value that can distinguish individuals"

"That might come in handy", the pink haired member of the group said.

"How so?", Hermione asked.

"Well… ", she looked at Harry and continued. "If it comes to us having to resist on our own, we should have a hierarchy, preferably based one each individuals magic power".

"We can't do that, younger students would be discriminated"

"If they train, they won't and that's not necessarily the case as I'm sure most of the last year students will have lower magical core power than the younger ones"

"I don't agree with it", Hermione seemed to end the discussion with that so Harry took control of the talk.

"I don't really like the idea either but let's focus on the matter at hand for now, the restriction. As you pointed out, Hermione, every student right now is limited at using around 10% of his or hers magic power. And with this spell we can control the limits of each student or for groups of students. The restriction can't be broken in any other way and it's powered by Hogwarts itself. And even if go outside the wards the limit will still be upon us. We should learn how to do the spell without using words"

"We should remove the limits from ourselves", the girl pointed.

"And let's measure our core power also", Hermione added.

Harry put his hand on each of the girls chests and spoke the spell with his eyes closed. If it was for them to perform the spell in front of other students, Harry would do it in parseltongue, gift which he managed to reclaim after his fight with Voldemort, so no one would be able to copy it, at least until they will be able to do it without words.

Once he spoke the words a white light appeared around his hand. The pink haired girl proved to not have the limit on her as she expected. The girl did the same spell for Harry raising his limit to 100%.

They then measured their core power.

Hermione scored 313 and Harry and the mystery girl the value displayed was "over limit", which was a bit of surprise for all of them.

Harry sat at the desk and started browsing through the documents, Hermione and the girl sat on some armchairs they found around the room.

"Looks like with these we will be able to control the wards, the water, the elves, the temperature and many other aspects of the castle"

"Also, I found out that the food is from outside the castle but we have some crops within the wards so we could manage with those for a while if we put someone to take care of them soon. Tomorrow we should go ahead with your plan, Hermione, of finding out some news about the outside world starting with the Floo network and maybe sending some letters?"

"I think parents or Ministry people would have sent letters to us if they could"

"So the floo remains our only hope to find some people alive outside Hogwarts" Harry asked.

"It seems so", the pink haired girl said.

"We'll have to decide the groups for the observation tower. We can't have the small years wandering around the castle. It can be dangerous. Also what if someone gets past the wards"

"I forgot to tell you that I've also linked the wards to you Harry, so you will know if they fall for any reason"

"I see. Good idea, Hermione"

"I guess this is enough for today. It's already midnight and we have to sleep. Tomorrow we'll find out the truth about the outer world"

"Just a question, Hermione", the girl said, with a serious face imprinted on her face, "If the ministries have been destroyed, would the floo network even exist anymore? Isn't it managed from the ministry itself?"

A shocked expression manifested on Hermione's and Harry's face. "Let's check", said Harry. He and the mysterious girl ran to the fireplace. He took the bag and she threw a hand of powder into the fire saying: "Diagon Alley".

They looked expectantly at the orange flames of the fire but their color didn't change to emerald green, nothing happened at all.

She took another hand of powder, threw it in the fire and screamed "Durmstrang" and yet again nothing happened. Hermione collapsed on the desk chair.

"The flames should become green even if the target is not there, right? RIGHT?", she asked, fear starting to overcome her a bit.

"Y.. Ye… Yes, yes they should" the pink haired girl answered stammering.

"Why didn't I see that one coming?", murmured Hermione.

"So the floo is definitely down. Ok that's enough for today. Let's go to sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow maybe in the presence of the others. And I think it would be best not to mention the core limitation because everyone will want it removed and we can't have that now. Please ask me about everything you find before telling anyone else, Hermione" Harry concluded.

"Yes, Harry. I told you I want you to take care of security so I'll definitely do that from now on. You'll also know when I change the password for the office, we don't want anyone else to find it out"

"Alright. Let's call it a day then"

He held the door for the two girls to exit the room and then letting go of the golden handle they went down the gray stairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione"

"Aren't you coming?"

"I have… something to do", he said and looked at the pink haired person behind him, her face half hidden by the darkness of the corridor, she looked even more mysterious than usual. The Hogwarts robes sure fit her well.

"I see. Take care, good night"

"Good night, Herm"

And with that they departed in different directions.

"Where do you actually sleep. You don't have access to any of the Common Rooms do you?"

"I don't need access to the common rooms. I have... my personal apartment within Hogwarts"

"What?". Harry stopped in the middle of the corridor, shocked by the news. He didn't know Hogwarts hosted apartments somewhere within.

"Haven't you ever wondered where Dumbledore slept? Where McGonegall and other teachers sleep?"

"Well, I've seen that Slughorn had some kind of private chamber but I didn't know there are some for students"

"Well, there are for those that insist, have money and prove to have been very good students and that they can take care of such an apartment"

"Uhm, question, why don't I have an apartment"

"Rolling my eyes…"

"Sorry"

"Would you like to see my apartment?"

"Uhm"

"It's alright Harry, you're not that lucky, come on"

He blushed and followed her.

So she has her own apartment… this girl must be friends with Merlin himself. I wonder where is it located, I thought I know if not all then most of the rooms in Hogwarts, the boy said in his consciousness.

"It's right here"

They stopped in front of an empty wall.

"Is it like the Requirements Room?"

"Something like that. It's hidden for everyone else except me. Close your eyes for two seconds and then open them again"

They both closed their eyes, she whispered "open" and once their eyes were open the door was right there in front of them. Black doors like from a manor with golden handles, similar to the ones at the entrance to the headmaster office. Elegant indeed.

"What did I say right now?"

"You said 'open' right?"

"So you understand parseltongue"

"Wh.. what?". Does she speak parseltongue? How is that possible, isn't that a sign of the presence of dark powers?

Before he could think anything else she took his hand and dragged him inside the apartment.

Harry stopped a few steps from the door astonished. Her apartment's much more stylish than anything he would've expected to ever see inside Hogwarts.

The room they're in is not even the bedroom but it's as large as the room he, Ron and two other of his friends sleep in the Gryffindor tower. The roof is fairly high, about 3 meters high, colored in black. The walls are a shade of dark blue, not too dark, not too bright. On the floor is a soft blackish carpet. On the wall opposite to the door a fireplace, the same size as the one in the common room, fills the emptiness with a red sofa in front of it and a red armchair besides the sofa. A big window similar to the one from the headmaster office offered a view of the Black Lack, most likely charmed to show that because there is no chance for this room to be visible from outside, Harry is sure of that. A half-empty glass of wine and the old bottle it came from are on a small round table in a corner.

No painting on the wall, I guess she doesn't like to be watched. The apartment has a bathroom and a kitchen? Amazing. He thought.

"You like what you see?" she asked.

Tricky question, did she meant the apartment or did she meant if I like her? Either way the answer would still be hell yeah.

"I do"

"Remember that I promised to show you what I learned about core enhancements and wards?"

"I do"

"Then how about we start now?"

"Isn't it a bit too late?"

"It's never to late, Harry"

What she showed Harry that night was more than what he learned in many years of school. Spells that could really come in handy, magic symbols and even talismans, magic repression tattoos, and anti-mind reading techniques more efficient and easier to learn than what Severus used to teach. He just hopped he will be able to remember all that she told him because he was a bit tired.

When morning came the window was not stained anymore but transparent, the sun being very giving with its bright light. The window is right in front of the armchair has, by chance, a dark red, Gryffindor like, long curtain that stops the light from burning the two teenagers that sleep on the rather small armchair.

Harry fell asleep at about 2 or 3 in the morning on the armchair with the girl's feet over one of the armchairs arms, her body on Harry's feet and her head on Harry's right arm which in turn sat on the armchair's other arm. Her hands having Harry's left one in between. Both with a calm and even quite happy expression on their faces.

Suddenly Harry felt something burning through his skin from his right pocket. He opened his eyes taking a couple of seconds to realize where he is. He took the coin out of his pocket and read the message written upon it: "Where the hell are you?"

Right… they don't know where I am, certainly they've seen I haven't slept in my bed and got worked up. I wonder if I can send messages back using this coin.

He took out his wand, touched the coin and thought about a message which appeared afterwards on the coin: "In front of the Great Hall in five".

Looking up from the coin he saw that the sleeping beauty was now awake and watching his moves.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Of course. Harry, did anything happen?"

"I think the others got a bit worked up about me missing during the night… didn't think about leaving them a notice but it was kind of a fast decision, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, do you have to go?"

"Must be in front of the Great Hall in 4 minutes"

"Well... it's going to take you 10 full minutes to get there"

Harry almost threw her on the floor by getting up hastily.

"I'll stay here"

"See you"

The door closed after Harry's leaving. The mystery girl walked to the sofa, sat down, dressed in a black soft silk nightgown and covered by a matching black blanket of silk.

He has to many things on his head, he's dealt already with so much during the last few years and now he has to take care of this bunch of kids that won't ever thank him for it. Will he ever have any peace? I'll try to offer him that even if it's just for a few moments, because he does the same when he's with me.

And a few moments later she fell asleep.

Harry made his way to the Great Hall running as fast as his feet could hold him.

Hermione's been waiting for Harry for about 10 minutes. When he arrived he saw her and half of the committee waiting for him in front of the huge doors.

"What's happening, guys?" he asked.

"Decided to show up, Potter?" Draco asked with a big grin on his face.

"Please Draco", Hermione pleaded.

"Just tell him already, Granger"

"Tell me what, what happened Hermione?"

"A patronus made it's appearance this morning at about five o'clock. It was McGonagall's", she said and Cho started crying at that point.

"Hermione, what did it say?"

"It said that only two of the staff teachers that left are still alive and that they currently were not able to find anyone alive. Muggles have special ammunition that can penetrate their shields and killed… killed all of them. They don't have enough power to come back here… most likely she used all her remaining power to send that patronus", Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Can a patronus message survive if the owner is dead?", Draco asked.

A crying Hermione answered "Yes, it can, for a little while"

"Enough to get us the message"

"Yes"

"So it's safe that they're dead or the least that they won't be here for a while and that we can't rely on help from the outer world", Harry concluded.

Everyone looked at him, scared for their future.

"Also, Potter", Draco added. "The Slytherins want to go to their homes"

"The floo network isn't working, Malfoy. And even if it would, you haven't received any news from your parents, have you? It's too dangerous out there right now, we have to stick together", Harry answered back.

"Whatever you say, Potter. And another thing, people started occupying classrooms randomly claiming them as their own. Usually couples or different groups of students, they've even moved some beds into the classrooms"

"That's not acceptable, what's in their heads", Hermione commented. "They should consult with us first before doing things like that"

"We'll have to talk some sense into them before it gets out of control. Order must be kept. We have to know where everyone is at every time. How about the observation tower?" said Harry.

"We have selected the groups, we've tried to select just people that we will trust and we told them they will get more food for their work if we have to rationalize" answered Zacharis, the Hufflepuff prefect.

"They've started working since this morning. Take this coin, Granger charmed it so that they can report directly to you" and with that Ernie handed him a silver coin.

"Looks like we'll have to create our own paradise. We are probably some of the only remaining living wizard on the face of the Earth"

"We trust you now Potter, don't give up on us" Draco thought.


	4. Chapter 4 The Black King

Author note: Thanks for reading, adding to your alert list and for reviewing. Reviewing really helps at writing the next chapter faster.

Sorry again if you find any grammar mistakes or missing words, I'm rereading everything around 3-4 times and I always find something to correct so... yeah... thanks.

Life at Hogwarts gets harder and harder with every passing moment. Checking the kitchen didn't improve the situation whatsoever. It seems the elves have limited resources when it comes to food, but unlimited water from an underground spring, that being the only good news. So they had to start making rations for everyone. Just the necessary amount of food for each person, nothing more, nothing less. They will also have to find, as soon as possible, someone to take care of the crops they had available on the grounds to maintain the flow of fresh vegetables and fruits so they won't starve to death.

This morning, the breakfast contained a lot less food than it usually did so everyone is a bit surprised and they realize things aren't going great. Some tee, bread, butter and fried eggs are all they've received and compared to the full tables that Hogwarts usually offered this was nothing. The committee decided it's time to have a speech to fully explain the situation to all students.

The committee members aligned themselves in front of the staff table, in front of the whole school, this morning during breakfast. Almost everyone looked at them but they didn't bother paying the much needed attention. It's a good thing that everyone comes at breakfast at least.

"Uhm, could everyone listen up ,please?" Hermione pleaded, but everyone just kept talking totally ignoring her.

"Hey, listen up", Draco took control magically amplifying his voice in order to make himself heard over everyone else. Students went silent in an instant and starred at the committee members expectantly.

"Thank you, Draco. Now… as most of you know the teachers have selected the prefects to form a committee before leaving the school… Uhm… A committee that votes and takes decisions in the name of the students". Harry decided to give Hermione a break as she seemed quite nervous and continued the speech.

"We've received the other day a message from professor McGonnagall"

Everyone was really paying attention now, you could cut with a knife through the silence that engulfed the hall.

"It seems they won't come back for an undefined period of time and we have to manage on our own for the time being"

He made a small pause to let everyone digest the news and continued.

"We plan to place observation groups in the observation tower to survey the grounds. Also, we have found information about the wards and we will make use of it in order to continue keeping us safe. In another order of thoughts we will rationalize food from now on, as you've observed this morning, because we have limited resources when it comes to food. We've found out that crops are grown somewhere on the grounds so we will accept anyone that has some knowledge in the matter and wants to offer to take care of them. We will think of rewards for everyone that does extra work and helps around. Also if everyone could just not leave the Hogwarts security perimeter and not claim classrooms just like that, it would be great. Please talk with someone from the committee before doing anything like that. Leaving the castle is not allowed unless accepted by one of us."

"And who are you guys to order us?" someone from the hall screamed, most likely from the Slytherin table.

"We just want us all to be safe and sound when help arrives"

Someone else sat up and said:

"I don't really like the fact that we simply have to accept that the school is ruled by someone chosen just like that and not by vote. I propose we vote for the president ourselves and let the president decide who will be part of the committee. Don't you all agree?"

Almost everyone from the hall seemed to agree, exceptions being their closest friends. Hermione looked a bit hurt by the proposal but nodded and left her place at the center of the table, joining Harry's right side.

Ron sat up and walked in front of the students, touched his neck with his wand, to make himself heard, and spoke.

"I propose Harry for committee president" he said pointing his finger at his best friend and started walking back and forth in front of the committee. "There is no one else better at organizing and no one else who would be a better fit than him in the role of a leader. He defeated Voldemort, he broke out of Gringotts, he's the founder of Dumbledore's Army for gods sake and many other achievements that none of you can deny anymore, so, who's with me?" he said screaming really loud the last, part grabbing Harry's right hand and raising it in the air like he had already won.

"What the heck are you doing?", Harry whispered to his best friends.

"Trust me"

"Trying hard to do so"

The Gryffindor table sat up and started clapping, a sign of acceptance towards new president. The other tables followed their lead, even the Slytherins. The committee members clapped their hands also and pushed Harry forward in Hermione place, who was also clapping. The entire hall cheered when Harry took the president position, well everyone except the Slytherins.

The boy looked up and spotted the pink haired girl leaning against the hall doors, looking at him and clapping like the rest of the school, with a small reassuring smile on her face.

Was he really up to this? Everyone seem to think he would do just fine but will they actually listen to him? He was a bit too much like Dumbledore after all, always giving second chances.

But will I actually be able to fight for the greater good? To keep them safe?

The sun brilliantly lighted the hall and its lively inhabitants. The grounds are silent and everything seems peaceful, perhaps this could be the beginning of something beautiful.

A couple of duels took place today over nothing important like what classroom who to take and other strange reasons. People aren't very happy over the food rationalizing business either.

Hermione proposed to Harry to teach some classes but they haven't decided yet on that, it will take a lot of planning and the students will have to be united for this to work, but it was true that they couldn't lose all their magic knowledge with their generation.

Half of the day already passed when Harry began to make his rows in the dungeons.

He had been walking for just a few minutes, thinking of the best choices for everyone, when he saw her. What is she doing here? Harry asked himself after spotting the pink haired girl taking a left on one of the corridors of the dungeons.

Isn't that they way to the Slytherin Common Room? I wanted to invite her to a walk outside the castle so might as well follow her around a bit.

Harry followed her till the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.

"What the...". The door to the Slytherin Common Room is held open for the girl to pass by no other than Draco Malfoy. Both have a very serious look on their faces and none of them observe Harry starring at them from far away.

What is she doing with him? Harry starred at the now closed door for what seemed to be hours. From all the guys in the world, why him?

He smiled looking a bit crazy. Hmm I must've just been kidding myself into thinking that someone like her would even look at me. But choosing Draco Malfoy from all people? I must cool off, the castle grounds right? Looks like I'll be enjoying the view by myself. Nothing new.

Harry walked slowly out of the dungeons. The mystery girl watched him leave and sighed: "I'm sure he hates me right now. It seems you're going to have to return that favor, Draco."

"I already hate you"

Harry decided to walk with Ron to the Black Lake.

"How's everything going?"

"Well, Harry, they're really starting to piss me off. People still claim rooms as their own without asking anyone else, they also duel over them… ", it's a good fact that we have that limit on them then, Harry thought, "Girls move with their boyfriends and such… Some have even tried breaking into the kitchen so I've put some guards there, didn't have time to ask you about it"

"I see. The situation is slowly going out of control"

"And the Slytherins aren't any help at all, they're trying to turn us against each other"

"Hmm.. that's so slytherinish of them"

I can't believe I'm doing this, thought Draco while walking towards the Black Lake.

"Hey, Potter"

He slowly looked to his left to see the person he hated most, none other than Draco Malfoy in person.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" asked Ron seeing that Harry is completely silent.

"Please talk with me in private before I change my mind"

Ron looked at Harry worryingly.

"Be right back, mate. Got to kick some ass" Harry said whispering the last part.

"No, don't worry about it, I have to go back to talk to Hermione anyway. See ya and… take care". Ron said giving a suspicious stare to Draco.

When Ron achieved a respectable distance, Harry asked "So?"

"Well you saw a certain someone entering the Slytherin common room earlier today, didn't you?"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about"

"Supposedly you did see a certain someone entering our common room… that someone is so worried about you that made me to tell you what's all about. Well, I am sick Potter"

"What? Sick?"

"First of all I'm sick of you". Brat. "And secondly I have a very rare disease that requires monthly treatment which right now I can't get from my medic, obviously, and without it… I would most certainly die in a not very pleasant manner"

"And what does this have to do with her?"

"Our common friend seems to have a lot of knowledge in the magic medical field. She saw me feel pretty bad yesterday and even recognized the symptoms and offered to help, you can imagine I couldn't refuse"

"So you aren't…"

"She's too devoted to you Potter. And she's so perfect I can't believe she's talking with me or that she looks at you"

"Thanks, I think"

"No problem. See you around, Potter, and by the way some people are sick and others injured from duels and there's no one to take care of them, they complained to me for hours with this"

"I think Cho has some medical training also, she could…"

"I don't really care, you're the president, deal with it" and with that Draco left, heading to Hogwarts. Gray storm clouds gather above the grounds, blinding the sun.

The boy looked up at the darkening sky.

"If everyone would just cooperate and listen to the committee we could rebuild our world and perhaps even fight off the muggles at some point. All of us can be happy"

A drop of water hit his forehead forcing him to close his eyes. After that, the rain started pouring endlessly. Lightnings and thunders ruled the sky. Harry ran back to the castle, wet to the skin.

So she wasn't doing anything with him, just helping him out? And now she has advanced medical training also? Perhaps she should be in charge of the Hospital wing for now and train some other students into the art of healing to take her place, Harry thought, as always for the greater good.

We should be able to coexist and live peacefully, even with the Slytherins.

Suddenly a strange feeling overwhelmed him, which could only means that someone is trying to penetrate the wards, and the silver coin started burning a hole through his pants. He took it out and read the message "Muggles are trying to get in".

He ran till the observation tower and found Hermione, Ron, the pink haired girl and the observation group all looking towards Hogsmeads direction.

The girl murmured a silent apology to Harry and he nodded his head proving that the situation had been resolved.

Far in the distance around ten people could be seen. Using magic they managed to have a closer look. They were all equipped with guns and some strange pair of glasses. And they're undoubtedly shooting in the shield.

"I think those glasses allow them to see the wards" the pink haired girl commented.

"But we can still assume the camouflage is working and they don't actually know where here and that this is a school" said Harry.

"Possible, they should only see ruins"

Some of the bullets seem to pass through the wards, they're using special ammunition aren't they? Harry said to himself.

"We have to go and stop them. We can't allow them to live either because they will tell others about this place if they haven't done it already" Ron said.

"You… you want to kill them?", Hermione asked giving a really scared and almost crying look to her boyfriend.

"We don't have a choice in this matter, Hermione"

"But, there must be another way"

"Who's coming with me?"

Harry, Ron, Draco, the mystery girl and the observation group were selected as the ones to greet their guests.

"Tell me again how did I get here?" Draco said while walking with the others on the road to Hogsmead.

"Shut up already, you twat" a girl from the observation group commented.

"Bitch"

"What did you say?"

"Oh.. nothing"

"I thought so"

Harry and Ron are laughing in front of the group because of Draco's charm.

"He's a real lady killer, isn't he?"

"Indeed. We're almost there, this would normally be an easy job, but… their special weapons might possibly get through any protection charm you know. Also we cannot afford any mistakes or to leave any of them… alive" said Harry.

"We could take a prisoner", said the girl next to him.

"If you manage to stun one of them, then we will interrogate him later. Aim to kill, they will certainly do so. Protect each other and good luck"

When they reached the border of the wards they managed to see the muggles and once their personal shields were up the bullets that went through the wards stopped into those shields. It was no trouble for them to take them out at that point. Draco did most of the killing, the others just stunned or severely injured them. They stunned a 40 years old man wearing the military uniform in order to find more information from him later on.

"Were do you plan to detain him?" Draco said now walking between the dead bodies.

"For now we will put him in a magically protected room in the dungeons" answered Ron.

"Let's float him to the castle and get the hell out of here. Draco, do you think you can get rid of these bodies? I think it's better if other muggles that come here not to find them"

"Uhm… sure. But don't think you can order me around now Potter"

"I think we should redo the muggle repelling charms when we get back to the castle" the pink haired girl suggested. "If those are strong enough it should even make them think they got orders to go back to base or other fake scenarios"

"We'll do that as soon as possible. Let's head back to the castle, I'm sure the others are worried"

They walked back to the castle, happy that no one got hurt. Harry touched the golden coin with his wand, to send the message "Everything is alright" as he's sure Hermione is dyeing of worry.

"You know, if the wards wouldn't have been there we would've been in deep trouble", Ron commented worried.

"I know… ", Harry whispered. They would indeed be in danger if the wards would fail to work or if someone would go outside the protected area.

The rest of the evening has been pretty uneventful.

Back at Hogwarts the pink haired girl invites Harry again to join her in her private apartment, promising a good night.

"So, what do you think?", she said pointing at a table between the couch and the fireplace where she placed two bottles of firewhisky on.

"You want us to get drunk?", he asked.

"Want us to feel happy and have fun, Harry"

The next morning they were sleeping with their heads on the carpet and their legs up on the couch, cheeks red, her hair spread across the floor around her and both bottles emptied to the last drop and thrown in different corners of the room. Harry dressed with a blue T-Shirt and trousers, she in some sexy white short pants and no levees white blouse.

"Uh… what the..." said Harry rubbing his forehead slowly. The golden coin is vibrating and glowing besides his head. Must've fallen at some point during the night.

He picked it up slowly and read the message "Meet me in the GH, Ron"

"Hey, are you ok?" he whispered to the girl besides him.

"Yeah, my head hurts a bit"

Harry laughed. "Been there, done that. Listen, I have to go meet Ron at the Great Hall. Want to come?"

"There hasn't been a morning in which you haven't been called. Give me five minutes"

"Ok, I'll be waiting here. Sorry!"

"No problem"

"So, where's the fire, Ron?"

"Well, I think it would be best if we implement the core power hierarchy you and Hermione have discussed about. She told me about it yesterday"

"Ron, no! Didn't Hermione give you enough reasons not to implement the system?"

"You are too trusting, Harry, and it's a mistake to think everyone will be kept alive if things go like they do right now. It's for their own good"

"Alright, Ron, I'll think about it, but my answer for now is definitely no"

"Please do think about it, ok? Thanks"

Harry spent some of the day supervising the crops now managed by a few students from the sixth year. They should be able to eat some fresh vegetables from their own production soon. Afterwards he decided to interrogate the muggle they had caught they day before.

Sadly he didn't know to many details. He actually thought they were some kind of mutants with special powers.

But the silver coin called him before getting to the end of the conversation. The message was: "Students left Hogwarts without permission"

"Merlin, what's wrong with these people" he said to himself while running to the castle's main entrance where he found all the male members of the committee, Hermione and the pink haired girl, all wand ready.

"Let's go after them, then", Harry said.

"Understood"

"They're already at the border of the wards, we'll have to pace up in order to get at them in due time"

"Why have they left Hogwarts anyway?" asked Harry.

"They told someone they're going to take food from Hogsmead to fill up our stocks", Ron answered.

"Fools"

"And… they've convinced Cho Chang to go with them, Potter" said Draco.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, that is true. I guess they're just trying to help but they're putting their lives in great danger", said Hermione.

"Run faster", Harry ordered.

Screams could be heard from somewhere in front of them and gun shoots echoed till Hogwarts.

The scene before them was similar to a horror movie. Most of the students had bullet wounds on their arms or legs and were hiding behind barrels, inside shops or other places. There were two military cars at the end of Hogsmead and seven men approaching the hurt students with weapons in their hands.

The town itself seems to be already burned down, probably from the rockets. No building goes higher than 1 meter now.

The new comers took out a few of the muggles before also going into hiding. They checked fast the students closest to them to make sure they won't bleed to death. It seemed that everyone was quite good, considering the situation they were in. Now they just had to get out of there safely and preferably alive.

Harry was the only one with his limit removed so he made the most damage. And at some point him and Draco ran directly to the muggles throwing Bombarda spells at them. This killed all of them and took care of their cars in the same time.

But two of the military men had taken two grenades and got their pins out ready to throw them before they were killed. And when the students approached the scene, the death bodies relaxed and the grenades went off in a huge explosion that rendered all of them unconscious.

"Ahh…". Harry woke up a few minutes later and looked up to see Cho Chang full of blood half a meter away from him with a hand stretched towards his and a terrified, crying looks on her face. Most likely in an attempt to reach safety she dragged herself across the ground, desperately trying to touch him. There's pool of blood around her and a trail of blood from the place she fell after the explosion to where she's now. She's cold dead.

"I... I…"

"Harry…" one of the boys from the rogues group called.

Harry looked up, his green eyes darkening, giving him a fierce look, a crazy look.

"I convinced her to come… I'm sorry… I am the only one responsible for her death"

"Yes you are…"

"I'm really sorry, I won't…"

"That's all you have to say? You're sorry? Nothing you have to say can bring her back. Because of you she is DEAD. She only wanted to help and now she's dead" and with that Harry ran to him and punched him in the face so hard that he scratched his fingers.

The injured one sat on the ground, conscious and knowing that he deserved that punch and much more, he deserved to be dead instead of Cho.

Harry seemed ready to go to the boy and hit him with his leg.

"Harry, that's enough, there's nothing we can do about it now", Ron said holding him back from finishing what he started.

Harry stopped moving, and stood in the middle of Hogsmead, with the sunset behind him, shocked of what repercussions his actions in the past few days had lead to. He thought and thought for what seemed to be infinity. Yes, now he knew what he had to do.

Everyone's scattered around him, stunned, looking with scared eyes at him, not able to believe what just happened. Cho dead, Harry losing it, all of them injured, all of this happening in a couple of minutes.

"Harry?", Hermione said in a low voice, stepping a bit closer.

"He snapped", Draco thought.

"Maybe this will kick some sense into him", Ron also thought.

Harry relaxed his chin touching his chest, tears flowing down his face. Everyone thought the worst part was over, but then

"It's time to make order at Hogwarts"

Harry walked slowly with his friends following two meters behind, scared of what it was to come and carrying their wounded.

The pink haired girl took Harry's hand and he led them to what was to become their new kingdom, the wind flowing freely through their capes and hair, making them flow in an unnatural way behind them.

Hogwarts looked very calm seen from the distance in the warm, orange light of the sunset.

"And now, you will become king", said the pink haired girl.

"And you will be my princess, Claire. My sweet Claire, I'm sorry for what I will become"

Harry looked to Dumbledore's white marble tomb that was now visible from the path they were following to get back to the castle.

"For the greater good", Harry said.

And so Hogwarts accepted it's new headmaster.


	5. Chapter 5 Dear Diary

Dear diary,

Much time has passed since my last entry.

It's been almost two months since Miss Cho Chang has died. We've buried her in Hogsmead cemetery. More than half of the school attended to her funeral ceremony.

That day was the day it all began. The day after she died was the one the funeral took place. And in that night, the king made his appearance at the castle.

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall that night, after dinner. Not one soul was outside the room. Thunders broke the silence from time to time and flashes of light stroke the floor. It was pretty creepy.

Only a few candles were lit around the hall, I don't think the Great had ever been that dark and full of students in the same time.

Ron and Draco guarded the door that night, their wands at ready.

I was standing at the staff table as I've been doing everyday since. My place is about in the middle of the table, right beside him. The other committee members sit on the other seats around us.

No food was on the tables and everyone was silent. The rain started washing the windows, that being the only sound heard throughout the hall.

He was dressed in new robes, Hogwarts like and still black but more elegant, something that a Malfoy would've worn. He has a thing for charisma, doesn't he?

He got up, pushing his chair backwards.

"Thank you, everyone, for joining us this night". He was rather creepy when he said that. He walked around the table and sat on it in front of his now empty chair. His footsteps cracked the silence like thunders.

"In order to prevent sad events like the one we've experienced yesterday, new rules will be enforced. A security team has been formed that will ensure these rules will be respected. A hierarchy based on each individual's magic power will be adopted. Duty lists will be handed to each and everyone of you at first hour tomorrow morning"

He made a pause to watch the reactions his words had generated. No one dared to speak. His beautiful black hair shadowed his dark green eyes.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been turned into a detention area. Everyone that will not be able to respect by these rules will be put in "timeout" with no food for an undefined amount time"

Saying that people were shocked would be an understatement.

Someone from the hall tried to run towards him and… kill him, I guess. But after uniting the Deathly Hallows he didn't even need a wand anymore in order to do magic. That boy didn't have a chance against him. Luckily he didn't kill him. He made him trip, accioed his wand and broke it into two on his knee. Afterwards Ron dragged the seventh year boy outside the hall. He was put in his own "private room" inside the Chamber of Secrets immediately after the gathering. I'm not sure he has been allowed to leave yet. Even now he might still be there, beyond the darkness.

That was the first of three attempts to stop him from taking over Hogwarts. But the other two were stopped even before having a chance to materialize by the security team that was now called Hogwarts Army or the Security Department.

The headmaster office was now the Headquarters. Ron and Draco stood there all the time, watching over the security systems. No one except five or so people are able to use over two percent of their magical power and the wards are more powerful than ever before, powered by his own strength. From the Headquarters they watched over all aspects of the castles, from security to water, heat and food. A huge drawing has been created by Hermione on one of the walls, representing the hierarchy. In front of Draco and Ron, which stood on either side of the desk, a transparent map is displayed. That map is an improved version of what they call the Marauders Map. It basically shows every corned of the castle and the location of the people within along with their names, their magical core strength value and their rank on the hierarchy. We ranked them from one to ten according to how powerful their core is.

Everyone bows when we walk past them. Guards from the security team are present in each observation tower. No one uses empty classrooms as bedrooms anymore because it's considered a one way ticket to the Chamber of Secrets.

The statues of Hogwarts now listened to him so only few of them have remained to guard the crops and the rest guard the corridors.

Crops are taken care of and we no longer have problems with food, even if we might not ever be able to bring Hogwarts to its former glory. Teaching slowly begins. Battle techniques, fighting, defense and healing is mostly what the students are learning now. We are raising an army. An army to get back the world of the wizards and enslave the muggles for their acts against the wizarding society.

The wards have been extended to cover Hogsmead also. We've found some food supplies and drinks there. But the alcoholic drinks we're reserved only for those at the top of the hierarchy, rank one and two mainly.

We've found a couple of adult wizard survivors whom we forcefully integrated into our community and put them to work.

We are planning to apparate teams of students to other places to find more food or survivors that we could take under our wing.

Those from the base of the hierarchy sweep the floors and those from the top are part of the security or teach other students and they get better food and, some of them, their own apartment.

The two of us are rank zero in the hierarchy.

Some of the only moments we spend together anymore are when we meet at least once a week at the upper level of the headmaster office where the wall is actually made of three huge windows. We watch the sunset, sitting down on the floor, our foreheads touching and holding each other's hand. And we talk, not as the ones we are now, but as the ones we were before.

Everyone is actually happy sort of speaking. Everything is under control, no one is getting hurt if no one does mistakes. There's good food for everyone and teaching takes place daily. The castle is clean and everyone is training to go up on the hierarchy and to be ready to take back the world, a goal for which everyone is willing to make sacrifices in order for it to be achieved.

"Is it right what I'm doing?" he always asks me in our private meeting. Well more or less private as Ron and Draco are always present downstairs, watching us, and I could swear they are smiling a bit, perhaps at the fact that love is still present which, for them, perhaps means there is still hope.

"Do you think it's right?", I ask back.

"I wouldn't have gone this far if I didn't. But is it?"

"I trust you and all your decisions, my prince"

"I'm not sure about it, anymore. I know it's not right, but, in the same time, I know it's the best way to rebuild our world, to survive and to keep everyone safe. Otherwise I feel she… would have died in vane if I would let anyone else die for useless reasons, useless fights"

"Does it hurt?"

"We haven't been the best of friends but neither the worst enemies. I've seen enough of the ones I care die in totally useless battles for power"

We didn't speak for a few minutes and the he asked:

"Remember, just a few weeks ago, when we got drunk in your apartment?"

I smiled lightly. Something I never do anymore outside of this room.

"I do remember"

"I wish we could do that again", he tells me. I look into his eyes, dark green eyes. I could lose myself for ever in those eyes.

We touch our lips slightly for a few moments with our eyes closed before the light of the sun is no more.

"I promise to always protect you"

"Nothing will ever tear us apart, not even Merlin himself", I say.

Today I plan on fulfilling his wish and even a bit more than that.

I love him for what he was, for what he is and for what he will be for what we were, what we are and what we will be.

McGonagall made her appearance yesterday morning. She apparated right outside the wards but she wasn't able to get past them. The observation team saw her so we sent a couple of students to greet her and bring her over. No one talked to her during that time. She seemed horrified of what she saw on her way to the headquarters, students and statues guarding the corridors, students cleaning the floors, the two student guards that guided her towards what should be her office.

Once in the headmaster office, she was left face to face with Ron and Draco. We were upstairs, but then sitting up after hearing the door closing. He went down the stairs slowly in the light of the morning sun, did I say he loved charisma?

"Mr. Potter! What the hell is going on here? I demand to know!", she said, obviously tired. The limitation has also been applied to her without her knowing about it.

"You no longer have the right to make demands here, teacher. The situation will be fully explained to you by someone from the Hogwarts Army. How are things going outside the castle?"

"Hogwarts Army?"

"Minerva, how are thing going outside the school?", he repeated with so much calm.

"Not many of us are still alive. We think we've found out where the orders to exterminate the wizards came from but we barely have five man to make a battle plan"

"Thank you for the information. Please have some rest, we will talk more, tomorrow"

"But…", she tried saying something else but was cut off again and forced to leave the room.

Soon I'll be able to do what I've been sent here for all this time. Muggles will pay for what they did to us.

I wonder, why do people fight and act like it is right?

With love,

Claire

And so, more pages have been added to the History of Magic.


End file.
